pokemon_primefandomcom-20200214-history
Bouffalant
|} Bouffalant (Japanese: バッフロン Buffron) is a Pokémon. It is not known to evolve into or from any other Pokémon. Biology Bouffalant is a bovine Pokémon with a large, dark on its head. Two large, curving horns, each with two golden growths resembling rings, protrude from the afro. It has a shaggy brown hide that ends at its knees and does not cover its face. A large, gray nose sits at the end of its short, beige snout, and its yellow eyes are partly hidden by its hair. There are black tear markings directly below its eyes. Each of its beige legs has a single, gray hoof and its tail ends in a stubby tuft of fur. A territorial Pokémon, it will headbutt anyone that attempts to invade its territory. However, in the anime, it has been known not to attack those with an afro hairstyle. Protected by its afro, which absorbs damage, its headbutts are strong enough to derail a train and send it flying. Bouffalant is the only known Pokémon to learn . In the anime Major appearances Alder's Bouffalant made its debut in Ash and Trip's Third Battle!. It was shown battling in a flashback of Trip's past and inspired him to become a Pokémon Trainer. It returned in Ash Versus the Champion! where it faced in a battle with . Alder fell asleep during the battle, resulting in no winner. A herd of Bouffalant appeared in Baffling the Bouffalant!. They attacked anyone in their territory who wasn't wearing an afro. Minor appearances A herd of Bouffalant were seen in White—Victini and Zekrom. A Bouffalant appeared in A Maractus Musical!, where it was part of a Pokémon Musical show alongside an . A photo of a Bouffalant appeared in The Four Seasons of Sawsbuck!. Multiple Bouffalant appeared in Team Eevee and the Pokémon Rescue Squad! where they were in a ranch in Virgil's house. Pokédex entries everything in its path.}} In the manga ]] In the Be the Best! Pokémon B+W manga has a Bouffalant which battled alongside his in a Double Battle against Monta. In the Pokémon Adventures manga Alder has a Bouffalant which was first seen carrying him over the water to take him to Nimbasa City. In the Pokémon RéBURST manga A Bouffalant appears as the Burst form of Afron. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} Game locations }} (Hidden Grotto)}} |} |} ( )}} |} |} In side games |area=Meadow: World Axle - B1F}} |area=Chill Battle: Fever!}} |} |} |area=Dragon Hill: Stage 1}} |area=Albens Town: Stage 233}} |area=Starlight Islands: Time-Leap Plains (Center Boss, Back, Special)}} |} |} In events |Shigeki Morimoto's Bouffalant|PAL region|Online|50|August 5, 2015 to January 22, 2016|link=List of PAL region serial code event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#Bouffalant}} |} Held items Stats Base stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By By tutoring -only moves Side game data |- 's friends. They are a little rough, but they care about their friends. They are also fairly popular, because they can be counted on in a pinch. }} |- |} Evolution Sprites Trivia * Bouffalant represents in the Unova horoscope. Origin Bouffalant is based on a , particularly an . However, the horns more closely resemble those of the or '' . The fur on its head resembles an . Name origin Bouffalant is a combination of and buffalo. It may also involve gallant. Buffron is a combination of buffalo, afro, and bison. In other languages and ''bison |es=Bouffalant|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Bisofank |demeaning=From Bison and Funk |it=Bouffalant|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=버프론 Buffron|komeaning=Transliteration of Japanese name |zh_cmn=爆爆頭水牛 / 爆爆头水牛 Bàobàotóushuǐniú|zh_cmnmeaning=From }} and . |ru=Буффалант Buffalant|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Notes External links |} de:Bisofank fr:Frison it:Bouffalant ja:バッフロン pl:Bouffalant zh:爆炸头水牛